masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Conflict
The Guardian Conflict was a minor war between the Cylon Guardians and the members of the Interstellar Coalition Fleet and the Cylon's Colony Defense Fleet following the end of the Xindi Conflict. It began with the Guardians preemptive strike on the still gathering Coalition First Reserve Fleet and the visiting Imperius leader, indending to put the Coalition on the defense. The action failed and began open war just outside Cylon-controlled space on the 18 March 2157 and lasted until the 8th May 2157 with the death of Alpha and the deactivation of the Guardians following the Battle of the Colony. The conflict would last for around three months in deep space and on the borders of Coalition as determine Coalition forces quickly turn the conflict around and located and destroyed each of the Guardian's hidden strongholds in a series of campaigns. Extreme Cylons tactics combine unexpected knowledge and use of Coalition designed technolgy used by the Guardians against their forces resulted in a protracted conflict, much longer than was originally intended. During these battles Coalition forces located and launched a massive campaign to liberate the control Sigma Mass Relays from Guardian control. The Cylon Imperium committed a vast amount of their military assets to the Coalition throughout the entire conflict, both in a political move to show solidarity with the Coalition and to quickly bring about a swift end. This resulted in higher Cylon loses than other Coalition member races. Unkown to Coalition Fleet Command, the Cylons had slowly stripping away the Colony defense forces to help attack the well intrench Guardians with overwelming numbers, an action none realized the Guardian's leader, Alpha had planned. During the final operation a massive force was commited by the Cylons to the Coalition to destroy the gathered Guardian forces in one last stand using a expermental FTL distruption device to trap the Guardians under the command of Guardian Commander Luicfer in Battle of the Guardian Foundry World Six. While Coalition Fleet was lock combat over the sole remaining Guardian stronghold, a decapition strike was launched on the Cylon central military and government headquarters. The Guardian's true forces led by Alpha launched an all out attack on the Colony itself. The Crimision Elite knock out the Colony's communcation arrays with a sudden FTL blitzing strike to cut the massive ship off from any reinforcements, while shock troops were dropped to the facility. The Battle of the Colony would be the longest battle of the entire war, the battle rage from the immediate space around the Colony, to inside the base itself, as the Guardians attempted to gain control the Cylon command ship and issue a program slaving order to the whole of the Cylon Imperium, bringing them under complete control of Alpha. The battle would be the most devasting battle ever fought by the Cylons since the end of the Cylon War, with over 20,000 Centurions lost and millions of Cylon Programs destroyed in cyberspace. The ICS Galactica lead a Coalition contingent into the battle, after the sudden loss of contact with the Cylon leadership. The Galactica lead flotilla of Coalition vessels was an unexpected arrival and opened a hole in the battle and allowing Zero to personnlly mount a suicide mission with Heavy Raiders on the Guardian's command baseship, the GAS Guardian. While the Galactica's fighter wing of 120 Vipers and 40 Raptors launched under the command of acting CAG Major William Adama, the Crimision Elite squadron advance Raiders moved to intercept the strike force in a massive dog fight The Cylons fought their way through the overwelming numbers of the ship's defenders to Alpha herself, who was summarily executed by Zero and her personal command codes were used to shut down the Guardians, ending the war. As all Guardians were removed and taken to the Colony to be dissemble and recyled, all the illegal bio-synthetic research that involved Human expermination was handed over to the Coalition. The Imperious Leader, having decided they remained among the stars too long time, become too rooted in the logical pursuit of mechanical evolution, decreed to establish a true Cylon homeworld on a mostly green untouched world on the other side of the Sigma Relays a world of their that would be named Cylon Node 001. While the Cylon homeworld was establish, the massive CAS Colony was turned over the Coalition after Cylons finished repairs and upgrades to serve as a mobile battle station and shipyard for the Coalition Fleet, rechristened the ICS Home. The craft would go on to serve as a forward base for the Coalition throughout the many wars yet to come. While the original research for bio-synthetics undertaken by Alpha was deemed too controversial and was destroyed, the Cylon's supported a slower and humane program of research. While it did take several decades and faced numerous setbacks, eventual research lead to the redevelopment of Cylon bio-synthetics. 'Background' 'Guardians Revealed' The Guardian Conflict began after the Coalition learned of the Guardians existence from the Imperious Leader following the discovery of the missing colony vessel UES Wyalong and it's only remaining crew member telling of Cylon-like machines to the battle cruiser ICS Merlion. This revelation of the Guardians having taken the over 600,000 colonists of the UES Wyalong captive to be experimented was theorized by the Cylon Core Intelligence as a large enough surplus of test subjects to appease the Guardian research for a long while, confirming the Cylon question as to why the Guardians had been suspiciously quiet for the past several years. Now with this new information and base on their own past experiments during the war the Cylon Core Intelligence and Coalition Fleet Command agreed that it was only a matter of time before the Guardians supply would run out and would prompt raids of civilian shipping or colony worlds. In order to preempt such an attack, the Coalition decided to take first strike action and locate the Guardians before they could begin their raids anew. 'Backdoor Espionage ' Unknown to anyone, the Cylon Central Information Network had a backdoor in it's older command access systems which allowed the Guardians consistently to monitor their Cylon brethren and now Coalition Fleet movements and activities to stay relativity clear of them. Once they learned of the Coalition knowledge of their existence, Alpha sent a secret message to Zero after so many years of silence. It was obvious to Alpha the Coalition wouldn't let her and the Guardians continue their experiments into bio-synthetic evolution while they used Human experimentation. Alpha realized that such controversy would lead to open conflict between her and the Coalition, to which she would rather avoid fighting her Cylon brethren. As she knew Zero would not feel right about such a civil-war of sorts and would most likely withdrawal from the Coalition if she believed it was what was best for the Cylon people. By having the Cylons break away the Coalition, it would severely gut a majority of their operational forces and reserves, giving the Guardians the needed advantage in the opening moments of the conflict. This would allow her to focus solely on the Coalition and then once done with them, turn again Zero and the Cylons who would be isolated. But Zero refused her offer and chose to stand by the Coalition and left to tell the Coalition the truth about the Guardians. Alpha knew she had to act quickly before the Coalition could mobilize. She had a good chance to really hurt the Coalition forces in their weaken post-Xindi Conflict state. Using her information gathering network. She learned were the only fleet being ready to move against the Guardians was assembling and planned to destroy it. Along with Zero for her betrayal during the war much sooner than she planned at the same time since who was away from he throne on the Colony to brief the Coalition commanders in the fleet on what the Cylons knew of the Guardians personalty. The Guardians moved a force at extreme range to strike the gathering fleet as soon at they had all arrived. 'Opening Moves' 'Battle of Chaltak' Admiral Samuel Gardner was in the process of mobilizing a fleet in the Chaltak-system but a bulk of the fleet's ships were tied up for repairs, refit, and decommissioning. The Coalition dispatched the First Reserve Fleet Quick Reaction Force, which only contained half a dozen capital ships, including several new generation baseships, that the Imperious Leader arrived on that they been very hesitant to deploy into the field yet. The moment the last battle group led by the battleship ICS Valkyrie had arrived to join the fleet formation, Gardner called most of the fleet's commanding officers to the experimental Assault Carrier ICS Annihilator for a tactical briefing on their mission, joined by the Cylon Imperious Leader to officially brief them on the Guardians. While the Coalition commanders discuss a number of options in the hopes to avoid abosulte war with the Guardians if possible, the Guardians ambushed the fleet. A Guardian fleet under personal command of Alpha jumped in formation around the gathered hundred vessels of the Coalition Fleet and opened fire. Locked into their artillery mode, over ten thousand advance guided missiles, each armed with photon warheads, were launched from the Guardian force at the Coalition Fleet. The Fleet automatically began to fire interceptor rounds at the incoming ordnance, shooting down a small percentage before hits were scored. The missiles were too many and overwhelmed the defenses of the Coalition battleships ICS Hermes and ICS Telos. The Telos port flight pod was completely destroyed and port side heavily damage and suffered catostrophic decompression. While the Hermes suffered a direct fatality strike by missiles at it's mid-ship and it's destruction engulfed two of it's frigates escorts, the ICS T'Jal and the ICS Zdenia. Large chunks of debris that was the Hermes slammed into the starboard side of the neighboring cruiser ICS Pioneer, ripping off the whole port-side of the ship and severely damaging the port nacelle before the Pioneer could completely evade. The Coalition Fleet suffer sever losses, more than a quarter of their fleet was destroyed in the first wave and another quarter being heavily damage. Acting quickly, Admiral Gardner had the four assault carriers in the fleet form up around the ICS Annihilator, using both fighter screens and flak fire to create a protective screen. The Guardians fired a second missile volley, launched in staggered launches with Raiders launching and coming in from behind. The Coalition fleet launched their first wave of a few hundred alert fighters to meet the incoming fighters and ordinance in a 10 to 1 odds. The Coalition Fleet had automatically gathered into a round formation to defend against the incoming siege, but Admiral Gardner saw no way to pull the fleet out of this mess and onto an offensive footing against the Guardians. The fleet couldn't attack without risking missile impacts or being flanked by Raiders, while FTL would require energy reserves his ships couldn't muster without lower their static defenses and shields. The cruiser ICS Dauntless suffered fatal battle damage, before Zero suggested to him leaving a few capitals ships behind and having their fighters draw their fire, saving the main force of heavier units. Gardner refuse but Zero noted that making a last stand would mean the whole fleet would die, if their plan worked they'd only lose a fraction of the fleet. Captain Vanik, commanding officer of the fleet's destroyer groups, agreed with her assessment and Gardner conceeded after a moment of thought that no other option could ensure complete survival of Coalition assets. Gardner gave the regretful order for a emergency tatical retreat, ordering twelve destroyers and four frigates to remain behind in order to cover their escape. Alpha was please as the Coalition Fleet's defense began to falter under her attacks, when several extremely heavily damage ships broke the ranks and charged the Guardian's lines firing wildly. Due to the disregard for this own safety, the Coalition ships managed to break through the Guardian fighter screens. The Guardian baseships, being configured for missile artillery mode, managed to redirected some of their defensive fire but close-range combat was impossible given their weapon directioning. Several of the Guardian's heavier units suffered extreme damage, forcing Alpha to order several of her units to break off from their attack and engage the new enemy. The sudden repositioning of enemy fire gave Gardner the pause he needed and ordered the fleet to begin rapid combat jumps, first dropping the vessels on the edge of the Chaltak-system, where they could quickly calculate a jump of greater distance to Rator III. Detected the fleet readying their FTLs, Alpha realizes her folly and attempted to intercept but before she could give the order 56 Coalition vessels escaped. Alpha ordered the destruction of remaining vessel and fighters and returning to their original staging points for re-supply and repairs before the second phase. The Battle of Chaltak cost the Coalition lives of over 6,000 personnel, 48 vessels lost, around 800 fighters destroyed, and all remaining 56 vessels in need of major repairs, proving to be the worse naval battle within the Coalition history so far. 'Post Chaltak' The news of the Battle of Chaltak sent the Coalition civilian population into a state of panic. While the Coalition civilian and military leaderships demanded to know how the Guardians knew where the Admiral Gardner's fleet was located, scans taken during the battle showed the Guardian's vessels usage of Coalition technology. The advance photon missiles used on them were based on the class specific missiles being develop for use on the Annihilator-class assault carriers by the Cylon Imperium. A visiting Colonial politician from Sagittarion, who son was on the Hermes, attempted to put full blame onto the Cylon representative, claiming a major failure in Cylon military intelligence had led to the massacre and the complete fault of the Cylons leadership, demanding the nation pay repartitions for ships and personnel lost. Coalition leaders haulted such accusations and public support swayed in the Cylon favour, following the first visit of the Cylon Imperious Leader to Caprica since the end of the Cylon War, where she pledge complete material and humanitarian support from the Cylon nation in the wake of the disasterous battle. She spoke before the Coalition Member Congress , citing that It could be very easily but unknowingly be the sympathetic members of the Cylon Imperium who leaked the information and swore that she had no knowledge of the intelligence failure. To offset the betrayl felt by not just the Coalition people but the Cylon race themselves, she pledged the Cylon Imperium's complete support for the coming conflict, announcing their military would take the lead in every battle against their once fellow Guardians and act as shields for the Coalition people. While leaders discuss plans and Coalition Fleet Command readied defences, the Guardians launched their next series of operations. 'The Guardian Raids' The Guardians, while still lacking the numbers to fight a real war with the entire Coalition directly, could still use FTL attacks to their full advantage and launched a successful guerrilla war against the Coalition. Alpha's plan was similar to the one she used to keep the Colonials on the defense during the Cylon War. She intended to strike raid several important targets, launch kill strikes on a much larger number of secondaries, along with several large and demoralizing civilian strikes to keep the Coalition confuse and off-balance trying to intrept her stragety. 'Destruction of Providence' Located in the New Celtic-system, the O'Neill-class space colony Providence, was used as a major refuel point for passing civilian trade. The station was a popular destination because of its refinement of helium-3 from the gas giants Blackstone, Elmhurt and Wanskuck. Due to the lack of the Coalition bases in this region, Alpha predicted that this station could easily serve as a forward base for Coalition forces in the mean time and had to be removed. The Guardian First Fleet under the command of Lucifer quickly jumped into orbit of the station and unleashed a full payload of photon and nuclear weapons to quickly destroy the entire facility and killed it's over 1,000,000 inhabitants instantly. 'Failure to Destroy the Kuun-Lan' The large Hiigaran deep space mining vessel known as the HF Kuun-Lan was conducting deep space mining on a mining operation on behalf of the Colonial Geo-Mineral Corporation to mine tylium and dilithium fuel for the civilian markets. As such the Kuun-Lan was a very temping targeting for Guardians, as it not only mined tylium fuel, neccessary to achieve FTL reactions, but also refined and stored it to a degree much larger than most civilian crafts of its size. Moving to intercept the craft, Alpha targeted the Guardian Second Fleet to intercept the Kuun-Lan in the Enos Nebula, a region that prevented the use of their hyperdrives. A fast FTL-strike by the Guardian Second Fleet would quickly destroy the Kuun-Lan. The Guardian fleet jumped in only to find the Kuun-Lan was gone. Having already moved onto another area it had been mining. Not knowing the Kunn-Lan had completed it's job far ahead of schedule, the vessel was on it's way to off load it's shipment at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards. The failure to destroy the Kuun-Lan would bit the Guardians till the end of the war. 'Battle of Tal'Nor' The Vulcan colony on Tal'Nor, a deep-range colony near uncharted space, was the largest repair facility along the frontline with the Guardians. After the Borderland Blitz, many Orion and Tarlac refugees were relocated here due to it's area of relative safety. This allowed the colony to grow rather quickly. Alpha knew of it's would be strategic importance as a possible location for Coalition vessels to repair and stage from, and was seen as best to hit before the Coalition could be modify its orbital facilites. The Crimson Elite along with the Guardian Third Fleet were committed to the operation, but unknown to them the battle cruiser ICS Corregidor was redeployed from her patrol of the Argolis Cluster to Tal'Nor following the Battle of Chaltak to link up with a second Coalition force being assemble. The Crimson Elite jumped into orbit to knock out the shipyard defenses, beofre a the Guardian Third Fleet would arrive to sack the facility. They were however detected by the Corregidor, who opened fire, destroying three of the Raiders in her opening shots and intercepted the missiles targeted on the shipyard. The Raiders quickly retreated to rejoin the fleet. News of the failure to knock out the shipyard defenses by the Crimson Elite was going to make the mission more difficult. After the Third Fleet's flag officer, Commander Specter, reported back to Alpha on the sudden change, she gave the order to continue the mission because of it's importance and raze the entire colony if he needed to. In several minutes after the attack, the entire system was on alert and ships were on the way to join there small system defense fleet being mustered. When the Cylon fleet jumped in and launching Raiders, the entire Coalition fleet broke formation and attack the Guardian vessels directly, using strafing runs of the slower Basestars and their Escorts. Captain Jeffery Cromwell of the Corregidor, ordered the fleet to engage the Guardian escort vessels, intending to remove the defensive screens to the heavier capital ships of the Guardian fleet. The slower Basestars were kept busy by the planetary defenses and once the fleet had taken out enough escorts and fighters to create a hole in the point-defense coverage, the vessels moved to engage the Basestars directly. The battle dragged on for an hour when the Coalition Mercury-class battleship ICS Mercury jumped and opened fire on Specter's flagship, causing heavy damage. The Mercury redirected her fire on the flagship's escorting Basestar, shifting to kinetic and phaser broadsides as she launched her entire fighter wing of over 200 fighters. Using the confusion, the Corregidor and ICS Neptune targeted the wounded baseship with their photon torpedoes, destroying the first baseship. The Mercury tried to engage two at a time with the help of the Corregidor however during the engagement the Neptune suffered a direct hit and crashed into one of the Basestars, destroying both vessels. After losing two more Baseships and most of his fighter squadrons, Specter decided to withdraw and save the rest of his fleet. While firing a spread of missiles to cover his withdraw on ballistic vectors, requiring the remaining Coalition vessels to move into a point defense role to protect Tal'vor and its orbital industry. For the Coalition it was the first victory of the war, with eight vessels lost, compared to the 27 Guardian vessels destroyed. 'Disaster at Aegis-XIII' The M-class planet of Aegis-XIII located within the Aegis trinary star system located between the Cylon Imperium and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was home to the largest Anti-Matter manufacturing center within the region. Establish by the UES Megaroad in 2153 before open war with the Xindi. The Earth plant was solely responsible with solely supplying the Colonials and Cylons with Anti-matter during that time. During the war with the Xindi it was greatly expanded upon by the two powers even as the two powers began to build their very own, but nothing to the Aegis XIII extent so far. Since it was the only plant operational in the region by the time of the Xindi First Strike. The Cylon's still having the larger offensive forces following the end of the Cylon War committed their entire 3rd, 4th, and 5th Fleets at the time to defend the planet from any possible attack due to it's strategic importance. Even now the planet was still guarded by the now Coalition designated Aegis Defense Fleet of over 150 vessels mostly Cylon vessels and the Aegis orbital defense grid of over several dozen orbital defense stations place in a defensive net around the planet by the Cylons. In the wake of the Xindi conflict, having been given little reason or time to redeploy any assets or ships to other parts of Coalition space. Aegis-XIII will be the hardest target for the Guardians to directly assault. While other targets across the Coalition were getting hit simultaneously the Guardians committed four entire fleets of the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th Fleets to this operation. The Guardian's having knowledge on the Cylon program who commands the Aegis defense forces. Had planned a two pronged attack. First wave will attack the planet, the second wave will wait then moved to engage the Aegis defense fleet as they regroup for a counter attack. The Guardians jump in over the Northern hemisphere of the planet with over half of their fleet and began firing all their missiles at the three of the closest orbital defense platforms. While the veteran Coalition's Cylon Admiral Storm on the Aging Cylon Basestar ICS Alpha-15 put the entire Aegis Defense Fleet on full alert and began to assemble the Fleet quickly on the other side of the planet before launching a counter attack. While his fellow Coalition commander's Vice-Admiral Noah took control of the Aegis Orbital Defenses keep the attacking fleet at bay and General Kurt prepares the surface defenses for anything that will break through the orbital defenses. Storm sent several wings of alert fighters to assist the platforms. The second wave jump in and began to engage the still scattered Aegis Defense Fleet as they attempted to gather for a counter attack. Both fleets began the fleet battle by opened fired on one another at nearly the same time as phaser and missile artillery fire was exchange between the two. The Guardians while keeping the defense fleet pin launched all their Raiders in a swarm attack fashion to attack the Coalition's fleet lightly defended flanks. The Coalition Basestars surprise the Guardian's by unleashed their remaining loads of nuclear weapons on the attacking Raiders destroying almost all their raiders at once. With no fighter cover the Coalition reverse their move and unleashed their Raiders in a scattered formations to prevent the same attack they used to destroy their fighters as they began their attack runs on the Guardian fleet undefended flanks. Launching Heavy Raiders to serve as bombers for the attacks on the Basestars and Baseships. Vice-Admiral Noah on the other side of the planet as his defense platforms defend against the almost endless wave of attacks. With the help of the Raiders transferred under his command were committed against thinning each of the incoming waves of missile and fighter attacks for the defense platforms to handle. The battle had become stalled out. While they had overwhelming numbers og ships they had lost too many fighters in the opening moments thanks to a unexpected use of nuclear weapons. The Coalition had gain the advantage in fighters and completely stalled the battle. The Guardian's Commanders grew more desperate and came up with a new plan to reach the surface. In a effort to turn the battle the First wave recalled a number of fighters and loaded them with full nuclear load outs before relaunching them. Then focus on a concentrated their full attack on one of the Delta platform. As they spam the platform with overwhelming phaser fire. Then next salvo of missiles were joined in followed in with the nuke armed raiders. The platform was too busy defending against the incoming missiles barely shot down any of the Raiders before they rammed into the shields. Several nuclear denotations against the already strained shields of the station overwhelmed them and destroyed the station. Opening a hole in the orbital net. The Guardian's quickly redirected their attack on the November Defense Platform. In order to prevent the same thing from happening to November as Delta. While they unleashed their load of MIRVs pack full of photon guided warheads for the surface. As planetary surface open up on the incoming as defenses were able to focus all their fire on the incoming ordnance as they unleashed their missiles on the target. The plant was saved by the last second jump in of the Admiral Storm Assault Carrier at the near last moment. the Admiral ship severed as a sacrifice shield and vaporized by the force of the explosion. The space battle drag on and was starting to come around for the Coalition. The Guardians had expended must of their weapons early on in the battle and were starting to take damage. The fighter and bomber attacks had done great damage upon the second enemy group. Destroying many of their large vessels. The Coalition Assault Carriers moved up close and engage the Basestars at near point blank ranges. The Fleet back up by missile fire from redirected missile fire on their side. A pair of Coalition Assault Carriers broke through to engage the Guardian Basestar directly from two sides successfully knocking out it's FTL drive. Before the Cylon crews could finish off the wounded Basestar. Admiral Noah informed about the situation saw a opportunity ordered them not to destroy the ship and attempt capture The Guardian's were too busy engaging the two Assault Carriers as a force of Heavy Raiders made a past and blew open the hanger bays as Heavy Raiders had taken off the Assault Carriers with a large force of Centurions aboard slip through the command ship shields and made a hard landing in their launch bays. To cut off the fleet command and control the Assault Carriers knock out the Basestar shield's. A force of Leeches were deployed with reinforcements to dock to other parts of the Basestar to take pressure off the strike team. The fighting through the Basestar to the ship's central computer was extremely brutal. As the Coalition Centurions fought through every part of the ship losing most of their number about half way there only be pinned in a corridor. The wounded Basestar diverted all power to shields to help keep them up as long as possible. The Assault Carriers focus their fire on a single point were the ship's auxiliary shield core was. Firing their phasers in a concentrated attack made a gap in their shields to beam in reinforcements to another part of the ship. The first group was taken having losses past the required operational limitations place by Alpha for worse case situations before the battle was force to abort. Leaving the second group who was lock in battle without new orders was slowly being decimated. The Basestar shields finally failed and a thousand Centurions were beamed in to take the ship. The Coalition forces finally after nearly a day of fighting destroyed the remains of the Guardian's 6th and 7th Fleets. While on the command ship too longer as every Guardian Centurion fought to the last. Coalition centurions after a few hours destroying every Cylon on the ship, the GAS Alpha-05 was in Coalition hands. Cylon specialists after isolating the ship's computers and breaking through the security lockouts. They successfully access the ship's internal database learning the exact location of every hidden Guardian base and outpost. The information capture of the Cylon at Aegis-XIII would prove vital to the Coalition in quickly putting ending this conflict in the next few months. It was the first battle were Cylons truly fired on another Cylon ship. Plus the Guardians reliance on old Cylon war tactics was a flaw the Coalition realize they could use in quickly ending this war. The Battle of Aegis the first major victory in the war. 'Massacre of Aya' As part of the Guardians to strike panic into the Coalition and force them on the defense. A virtually unguarded and heavily populated M-class planet named Aya with a population of 7,000,000 inhabitants. Was strike by a squadrons of Basestars each armed with a number of space to surface missiles armed with improve bio weapons develop by the Guardians base on the information they took from the Central Information Network. Jump in around the planet and launched several hundreds of these missiles and jump out. The warheads detonated inside the planetary atmosphere upper atmosphere. Everyone on Aya died within the next few hours before the ICS Endeavor could arrived. 'Draw at Lionhead' In order to throw the Coalition off on where their forces could be coming from. The Guardian's attack the ICS Enterprise on a survey mission to study the Lionhead nebula. The normal EM pulse generated by a near by pulsar disrupted the ship's warp fields and required the FTL to be powered then. What better than destroying the Coalition flagship to achieve this goal. The newly promoted Rear Admiral T'Pol was commanding the Enterprise ''on it's short return to the mission of exploration when a pair of Guardian Baseships jump in weapons ready to destroy it. Only to randomly lose power after jumping in. The Enterprise had just arrived and only given it's location and yet to give a full report about the Nebula special properties as of yet. The moment those Baseships jump in T'pol seeing their intent not hesitating opened up with phasers and torpedoes on one of the unshielded Baseships targeting their on board breaching the armor and striking the fuel tanks setting it ablaze before it can get power back. The Enterprise was able to strike several direct hits on the second ship while she made her escape run for the edge of the Nebula to go to warp. The second Baseship fired missiles and phasers causing minor damage, but Enterprise jump to warp before the missiles could reach the target. The Baseship fired several prototype long range warp capable missiles reverse engineered from Xindi tech loaded onto the Baseships to be used if Enterprise escape at warp. But using a spread of overloaded phaser fire to breach the missile sheilded and torpedoes to finish them. The Enterprise escape to return to strike back in the Coalition counter attack. 'Attack on the Thirty-Second Exdous Fleet' The Thirty-Second Exdous Fleet was one of several new Macross Island-class vessels launched from Earth in the wake on the Xindi Conflict. The Thirty-Second Fleet was going to establish a new colony near where the ''Enterprise ''was attack. The Guardian's fired the few remaining warp capable missiles from the GAS Alpha-097 on the unsuspecting colony ship passing by at warp. A few missiles were intercepted by the colony defenses but a few of the missiles stuck several of the island modules killing over 8,000 civilians. Once word reach Coalition Command the Forge-class Dreadnought ICS Mount Seleya and her Battle Group was moved to assist and defend the colony fleet. 'Destruction of the Tellarite Com-Central Relay Station Forty-Seven' The Tellarites had constructed a series of FTL communication stations to allow real time connections with every ship, outpost, station, and colony within the region. Due to the war with the Xindi races and establishing front line communications. The control network was never expanded and all communications are channel through a single central relay communication station within the region besides the one added onto the CAS Colony which make sure the communications goes where it needs to go. A number of Baseships from the Guardian's Tenth Fleet was quickly dispatch to Central Relay-47 and easily destroyed the station and it's 500 Terllarite crew members. The Guardian's Tenth Fleet jump to it's next target after the station was destroyed. With the station destroyed all com followed through the colony which they consistently monitor and keep tabs on Coalition Fleet Movements. 'Frontier Down''' The Megaroad-class Colony Vessel ICS Frontier was temporary Coalition fleet being used to transport the Coalition Third and Fifth Armies for military exercises under Major General Talas on a class L planet named L462 on the edge of Cylon control space. Plus secretly rumored to be rumored among the Cylon Central Information Network to be field testing the "Marauder" Project. The unknown nature of the joint project made Alpha want to make sure what ever it is must not be used by the Coalition. But Alpha was curious enough to find out what this new weapon could be and if something she could use in her war against the Coalition. For the curious reason as it was so important for details to stay of the Cylon Central Information Network. The ICS Frontier was in orbit around L462 when a Guardian Fleet jump in on her. Lightly armed and shielded. The colony ship was no match for the fleet. Taking heavy damage she was pulled down by the planet's gravity and crashed landed onto the planetary surface. Leaving several thousand Coalition troops trap on the surface as Cylon forces began their landing operations on the planetary surface to locate the project. Talas order her Coalition Forces to scattered into the mountains and till help arrives. Category:Military Conflict Category:Wars Category:History Category:Cylon Imperium